User talk:KazMx/4
The previous offer Greetings, you once offered (or rather suggested me) to apply as a Rollback User. I'd like to take the offer up and apply for it. Where can I applicate for the position ? D3Reap3R 21:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: - Thanks sir. D3Reap3R 09:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Hey Kaz, how do you like the article comments so far? Ajraddatz Talk 03:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I really like how active the wiki is now :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Got your message I put up a mock hero on my talk page if you want to see the template I can up with. Ill make a mock item and ability template next. RE: Baleful Handle the case as you please; I no further need the data as I, as a regular member, can not change any pictures D3Reap3R 11:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: - I guess I can. Anyway, Veigar's abilities seemed a little bugged overall. Which Is why I tried :: to edit it, but the script seems to run on it's own. D3Reap3R 11:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: - Thanks Sir. D3Reap3R 16:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Stats Don't you mean to the Cooldown reduction Formation, instead Magic Resistance ? D3Reap3R 15:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually, I thought we just split the Stat one into " Amount" and "Other Stats". D3Reap3R 21:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Votum I vote for Heina Baumstamm as a Rollback User, as she does great work until now already and well deserves the title. Desperate the shot period she is in until now, she did well. Additional, I'd like to know how one can create templates ? I have a little idea for one. D3Reap3R 12:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) * Enjoy your trip ;) Thanks D3Reap3R 18:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What is the league of legends wiki? did you missend a tutorial whatever? 21:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Preload How to add a Preload ? I created a basic Preload for Patches, which make editing Patches in easier. No big deal, as it is the main layout we used until now as well. However, as a Preload it is easier to add ^^ D3Reap3R 17:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. I'll create a good template before messaging anything. I hope ya enjoy your time over there ^^ D3Reap3R ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 10:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ability templates? I'm attempting to add some strategy bullets to Kog'maw's page, but I am unaware of how to use the little ability icon/links. The help pages didn't say anything about them, and before I signed up, you said I could ask on here. Thanks in advance. Zombamafo 03:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. Don't stand at Spawn for so long :P D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 15:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Situation I am currently lacking the drive and the additional knowledge to do a lot for the Wikia. Seemingly am I taking certain rules too serious and some of my certain Actions are done without previously check anything. Depends if you want me to keep the Admin Status, however, I remember you said it gets removed as soon as you return anyway. Well, I leave it to your hands now. D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 19:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Any way to disable "anonymous" comments on the articles and make it so only logged in people can leave them? Gets really annoying having people leave them as though you can distinguish one anonymous from another, and having them post retarded comments because of anonymity--SkyFlicker 07:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :You can see the IP through . 13:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, Kaz. It really is mostly that anonymous users tend to leave worse comments, because they have no "reputation" factor, so they feel they can just post whatever garbage they feel like at the momentSkyFlicker 23:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Critical Chance? I'm not sure if this is appropriate to post here so please forgive me if it's not. As a critcal chance user/abuser I like to know each champ's crit chance, and i've noticed these stats have been removed on every champ's page... what is up with that? ErdoS 06:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thx for information^^ C00L3r 07:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) New Champion Layout Hey, just wanted to say great work on the new champion layouts, they look really good.SkyFlicker 22:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Great Work D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 23:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That just adds extra clicks to look at champ info instead of much easier scrolling. Not to mention having all of the info in one page is useful because a lot of it references other parts (strategy, skills). This is a nice looking change that adds complexity unnecessarily and is worse overall. You've neutered each champion page load to have no info, and it wasn't like each section was overly big beforehand. Requesting reversions. 22:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :At the very least, the format could be changed to make it more generally useful to users. Your 'general' default tab for each main champion page should show the abilities and basic strategy bullet points that most people are using the wiki to view, instead of the highly niche background story that can be its own tab. Quotes & trivia don't really matter so they can be in the specialized tabs, and skins as well. This way you can keep the cleaner layout but still have the meat of each champion page be on its main URL. :For example, someone should always be able to type 'Jax' into the wiki search bar, or click the Jax champion link, and immediately see the main info (abilities, typical strategies/builds) for that champion. This way they're always one click away from hopping between any champion to compare & contrast. 22:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, created an account now Greedygus 22:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The way I see it, the strategy section is usually just some short & sweet bullet points about basic recommended items, or the broad strokes about how the champion tends to work in practice. If part of this 'strategy' section gets too long or heavily detailed, I was under the impression that it would be moved to somewhere else and linked as a 'guide'. (To be fair to your point, some of them probably are in need of trimming). The reason it is very useful to be on the same page as the abilities is so you can refer between the two simply. Perhaps it could just be renamed 'Tips' or something other than strategy, which implies longer form than bullet points. Greedygus 23:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah that sounds pretty useful & clean. Greedygus 06:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The new 'General' 'Abilities' etc split I'll be honest, I'm not liking this idea for the follow points: - Information clustered in a clickable interface which disallows the ability to 'scan' or 'skim' pages with one scroll - It's unneeded for the fact that the information is all about one thing (Why split up information about one thing?), the character, if you split it up it'll only be more tedious to click everytime you want to read info, compare info / anything. Anyhow, there's more to it but honestly.. I'd leave the pages as they were it gave the user alot more freedom. Just my 5 cents -User:LordNogiet. : I second this. The new layout just complicates things and require unnecessary clicks to get to the useful parts, i.e. the abilities. Scrolling is much better. 01:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: KazMx, can we poll it on frontpage? (New Layout with the General/Abilities/etc split Or Old layout, scrolling) Democracy should be the best for situations like these. :: Like others have mentioned before: Change the layout back to its original style, everything in one page. Now you have to click multiple times for the same short info blocks you once had on the same page. Not to mention having to explicitly going through sub pages to see if there's any changes (say a new skin or whatever). Leaving it like this, one might aswell not use this wiki, and instead turn to the champion info provided on the official LoL, since now it requires about the same amount of clicks. Please do so! Avid LoL wiki reader 08:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Editor only poll? How come :. On my browser i see no change with them and without, so i thought its mistake or something, if they are necessary i will not remove them anymore. Thanks that you noticed me. Hi i dont know how to add this image into Vladimir's profile, but use this image instead of that bad quality image with lvl 6 symbol.:D File:Vladimir_Square_0.png Re: IP vs Registered Users If that's the case.. I still don't see why it can't be a frontpage poll and restricted to registered users only. I honestly feel as if you're disclosing this to the tiniest audience as possible, instead of making it as global spread as possible. Where are your priorities with stuff like this. Not trying to be an annoyance here but think about it, every aesthetic change you make has a reason, you want to make reading more pleasurable for someone, you want to know if that certain somebody likes your idea, so what do you do? You spread your idea in search for feedback.., right now it feels like.. well if you have an opinion about it, good luck finding it somewhere on the forum! Honestly.., 90% of the users can spot a poll on the frontpage and will probably feel more inclined to register to click a button. The rest of that amount will either never see the poll's location, let alone bother to figure out how to vote (-> Register -> Edit this page -> Add signature to list with etc). Remember, you're making this for the viewers reading pleasure, not your own. LordNogiet 09:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Videos? Hi there. I've been working on getting the Champion Spotlight pages in motion, but can't seem to embed YouTube videos. I've googled it, receiving various answers which have had little success. Is it doable? Thanks. WrathOfAnima 18:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I've just checked with some friends and it seems the problem is just with my browser configuration. I can't seem to view the video, but it works fine for other people. I'm not too bothered by this anyways, as long as the video is allegedly working :P WrathOfAnima 00:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) - Aha, Adblock was blocking it, nevermind, I'm silly :D Re: New layout Unless I see a frontpage'd poll which reflects the opinion of the whole userbase (note; the userbase, not just a handful of people) THEN I'd believe the interface is preferred over the old one. THAT is democracy to it's fullest extent, the voice of everyone. User:LordNogiet 10:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: What I'm trying to tell you is common sense really, it's like cause 10 people who registered say YES, that doesn't mean it's a reflection of The majority who reads these pages note; majority. 10 people out of.. 500, who voted, while the rest did not? Possibly even more, that's not a happy statistic for an accurate collected opinion now is it? With that said, I ask you, does this make sense, does it seem 'logically correct' in your eyes what I'm trying to say, OR do you disagree, and why?User:LordNogiet 20:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Recent Vandalism Please see recent edits by unregistered user 71.81.46.74 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.81.46.74. Also article Anivia_The_Cryophoenix/Omelet by unregistered user 142.150.106.235 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/142.150.106.235. Sheltim 19:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Item link errors I noticed something odd with some item links. For example (the first item works, the rest do not): My guess is that this affects all items that have an apostrophe in their name. Is this a known issue? Sheltim 20:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : It's a bit hard to describe what I'm seeing, so I took a screen shot of my above message: http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/6302/itemerrors.png Sheltim 13:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC)